


The Best Thing For Tradition Is An Expected Guest

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Gabriel, Eggnog, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel uphold their father's tradition of spending Christmas Eve together every year even though they have nothing in common and usually drive each other crazy. But when another pair of brothers shows up on their doorstep, Cas and Gabe realize they might have something in common after all. </p>
<p>This is a slight deviation from the original prompt- simplified a bit- but the core is still there. I hope it is well received!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing For Tradition Is An Expected Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotgunpicksthemusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/gifts).



Castiel licked the tip of his finger and brushed it against the edge of his page. The soft shushing sound of paper turning seemed to always put him at ease. A soft giggle caught his attention and Cas glanced up to see Gabriel watching him. His older brother was only that in age. Really, he behaved like a half-wit college student. Draped against the arm of the adjacent loveseat, he tilted his head with a cheeky grin and tipped his mug to sip upon whatever concoction he had in there that he claimed was eggnog. The brew grew more and more potent every Christmas Eve. 

Castiel sighed, deciding to exclude his brother’s existence from his mind entirely, and returned his attention to the book in his hand. The clock ticked; time stretching on, and he licked upon his finger once more before turning another page of his book. Gabriel laughed louder this time and Cas lifted his eyes to glare dark blues into his brother’s skull. 

“What is so funny?” he snapped, annoyed at his brother’s drunken sway and reddened nose. 

“You are,” Gabriel said with another bark of a laugh, “you look like an old man.” Castiel frowned and pushed the dark frame of his glasses back up his nose. He did _not_ look like an old man. Glancing down, he took in the lounge chair, the sweater and tie, the dress slacks that he couldn’t help but wearing even on a holiday. He looked like his father. Perhaps he was somewhat beyond his age when it came to his behaviors. Perhaps he was made this way to counteract Gabe’s childish existence. 

“I was trying to have a relaxing evening,” Castiel protested and Gabe snorted. 

“It’s Christmas Eve! The night has barely started, and there you are reading a book!” Cas glanced up to the face of the grandfather clock at hearing his brother’s words. They had just finished a lovely meal of grouse and parsnips, and he had hoped to spend the evening relaxing by the hearth as he took painstaking efforts to stock a rich healthy fire there. It was only slightly past six, barely an hour since dinner was served, and already Gabriel was whining. 

“If you need to find some other way to entertain yourself that doesn’t involve you getting drunk then be my guest,” Cas conceded with a shrug and Gabe groaned. He sat up taller, emptying the eggnog filled cup into his throat, and pushed off the loveseat to his feet. 

“Tradition warrants I spend the night with you, dear brother,” he announced with an indignant air, “I just wish it wasn’t such a painful experience.” Castiel pressed his lips together and glared. He was not what Gabriel implied. He was not dull; a stick in the mud. He knew how to have fun. He did! Looking Gabe over, Cas couldn’t help but take in the bright red and white sweater he adorned. 

“The sweater suits you,” Cas remarked in hopes to change the subject. Gabriel looked down, plucking at the fabric and examining the rows of livestock interspersed with snowflakes and other Christmas baubles. 

“It’s the ugliest thing I ever wore,” he mumbled and then snorted another laugh. 

“It was meant as a joke,” Castiel said as he adjusted his glasses once more. They bothered the bridge of his nose sometimes but they once belonged to his father; the prescription adjusted to suit him. 

“So was that book!” Gabriel retorted as he pointed at the soft covered collection in Cas’s hands. “Yet here you are reading it like an eighty year old Brony!” Frowning, Cas glanced at the cover of the book in his hand. A collection of My Little Pony works by various writers. Castiel had never watched My Little Pony, but the stories seemed endearing enough. 

“It certainly isn’t Hemmingway, but you got it for me so I wanted to make an honest effort.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and stomped through the hallway into the adjacent kitchen of their home. It was their father’s home once but he no longer was living to share it with them. It was also their father’s tradition that they should stay up until midnight together as a family on Christmas Eve as well so they honor it no matter how painful it was for both of them. In truth, Gabriel and he had just so little in common. 

A knock suddenly resounded through the house and the clattering from the kitchen suddenly stilled. Cas looked up just as Gabe poked his head back into the living room. Their eyes met, curiosity begging the question: “Who would come here on a night like this? Who do we even know that well?” The answer was evident; no one. 

“Someone is Christmas caroling?” Castiel asked and Gabriel swayed with his laugh. 

“No one does that anymore,” he said with a wave of his hand and made his way towards the foyer. Cas was on his feet a second later, trailing behind him. 

“Perhaps we should ignore it,” he suggested, and bit at his lip nervously. “What if they are robbers or…” 

“Robbers that are polite enough to knock on the door and wait for us to answer?” Gabriel asked and arched an eyebrow in Cas’s direction. His superiority would be a lot more convincing if he didn’t lean so far to the left. 

Reaching the front door, Gabriel did not bother with subtlety. He reached out, turned the deadbolt, and threw open the door. On the other side, two men loomed; hunched against the cold. Castiel had not realized how heavy the snow had gotten. He didn’t pay attention to such things, knowing he didn’t have to leave the house for the next few days, but seeing it now made him worry about the integrity of the house’s old roof. 

“How much snow are we supposed to get?” Cas asked weakly while at the same time Gabriel lifted a freshly topped mug to their new guests. 

“Good day to you, fine gentlemen! How can we be of assistance to you on this lovely Christmas night?” 

“Our car broke down about a half a mile up,” the shorter one said and his voice waivered from his shivering. The taller one nodded miserably in agreement. 

“That’s horrible!” Cas said, stepping forward and offering his hand. “My name is Castiel and this is my brother Gabriel. Would you like to come inside to warm up?” The shorter man clapped a gloved hand into Cas’s and shook it. Even through the cloth and ice of the fleece, Cas could feel the firm grip of a sure man. He averted his eyes; examining the snow instead. 

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. And this is my brother Sam.” At mention of his name, Sam stepped into the foyer and pulled his hood back from his head. 

“Oh my god!” Gabriel exclaimed as he tilted his head back and took in the taller man. “You are absolutely gorgeous!” Sam smiled, and Cas groaned. He shook his head, and glared at his brother. 

“Mister Winchester, you have to excuse my brother, he’s had a little too much to drink and…” Castiel turned towards Dean just as he pulled his own hood away from his head. Sure, Sam was attractive, and Gabriel was sassy enough to say it but…Dean was breathtaking. Cas tried to talk; tried to say anything to finish the sentence that he began but all conscious thought left his brain in an instant. 

“Cuuuute!” Gabriel drawled and he flung his arm around Castiel. “They’re both so cute!” 

“Gabriel, enough!” Cas snapped but his brother was already pulling away from him and reaching to assist Sam in removing his coat. 

“Oh, let me help you with that. _Please_ , let me help you with that.” Castiel felt like his face was on fire. His brother was humiliating! 

“I am so sorry, Mister Winchester. If you would like to call a tow truck or a friend, the phone is…” 

“Dean,” the green-eyed sex god said with a grin that made Cas’s legs feel like wet noodles. “Just call me Dean.” 

“Then you can call me Cas,” Castiel said far more breathless than he wanted to. Dean just grinned wider. 

“Sorry to interrupt your holiday. Yes, if I could use your phone, we can be out of your hair in no time.” Castiel stared at him; realizing that the English language itself seemed to suddenly elude him, and past Dean he caught sight of Gabriel running eager fingers down the length of Sam’s chest. The taller man just stared down at him somewhat dumbfounded, but Gabriel’s intentions were written clearly all over his face. 

“Gabe!” Cas shouted and his brother actually jumped. He stepped away from Sam and looked sheepishly towards Cas. “Mister…um…Dean, I am so sorry about all of this. We are really not so out of sorts usually.” Cas tugged at his hair; mussing it up from its usual precise combing, and turned to walk down the hall. 

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean said gruffly and oh how Castiel loved to hear the sound of his name on that man’s lips. “Sammy could use the attention.” He followed close on Cas’s heel as they made their way into the bedroom and towards the table that held the houses only telephone. 

“So, no girlfriend for your brother to come home to?” 

“No girlfriend,” Dean agreed. Castiel approached the telephone stand and turned to face his visitor. 

“No boyfriend either?” he asked with as much feigned casualness as he could muster. Dean smiled down at him. He was taller than Cas which was not at first noticeable when he stood next to his towering brother. Cas kind of liked that he was taller. 

“No boyfriend either,” he agreed. 

“And…what about you?” Cas said with a small shrug. He glanced away, not wanting to look into those intense green eyes. 

“I am one hundred percent available,” Dean said, stepping just a bit closer. Suddenly, the reality of the situation struck home. What the hell was he doing? Cas had just met this guy and here he was giving a Spanish inquisition. Not only did he sound about as desperate as he felt for companionship outside of his obnoxious brother, but for all he knew this guy kept an arsenal of weapons in the trunk of his car just waiting to cut someone’s head off! 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so forward,” Castiel stammered and then turned to open the drawer of the phone stand. He pulled out a telephone book and turned to offer it to Dean. “If you are uncertain of a tow truck company, I am sure there is adequate listing in…” 

Dean leaned over and pulled Cas into a kiss. The act was so shocking, that Cas didn’t even react. He just stood like a statue; eyes wide and wildly blue, as Dean’s mouth worked over his own. The moment lasted only seconds, and then Dean was pulling away again. Cas’s eyes came back into focus and he stared in disbelief. 

“Why?” he whispered and Dean smiled. 

“Cause you wanted to. I could tell. It’s written all over your face.” Castiel stepped away from him and frowned. So he was desperate. So he was lonely and starving for something sexy and dangerous and mysterious. That didn’t make him cheap. That didn’t make him easy. He thrusted his arms, shoving the book like an offering against Dean’s chest until he finally took it. 

“Take your time and make any phone calls you need. I will wait for you in the living room.” With that, Castiel walked around where Dean stood watching him, and stormed out of the room. Men. Stupid sexy smoking-hot men. Guys like Dean were never meant for guys like Castiel. It just wasn’t in the cards. 

Feeling quite convinced that he blew everything in an instant, and Dean would be out of his life in the matter of minutes, Cas resigned to just take pleasure in the fact that a cute guy kissed him on Christmas Eve. That wasn’t so bad, right? Not so bad at all. 

The stately grandfather clock that sat opposite the fireplace in the living room chimed the hour of seven when Castiel walked through the threshold. He froze the moment he entered the room. Upon the love seat, Gabriel was straddled across Sam Winchester’s lap, and sharing his mug of eggnog with the man. Sam took a sip, grinning broadly up at Gabriel, and when a skim of froth lingered on his upper lip, Gabriel leaned over and licked it off. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel shouted and his brother turned to grin at him. 

“I like this one,” he said with a giggle, “can we keep him?” 

“You just met him! You can’t go…licking people you just meet!” 

“Sure I can!” Gabriel said shrugging and turned back to grin down at Sam. “In fact, I think I’ll do it again.” He leaned in, tongue poised to offer attention to a particular earlobe that looked more than willing, and Castiel flew across the room on invisible wings to rip his brother off of Sam. 

“Cas! Cas, stop!” Gabriel said, flailing and Cas brought him to rein. 

“No, _you_ stop! We are not a pair of horny teenagers kissing every boy we meet!” Gabriel squawked but then grew still. He blinked narrowed eyes at Castiel, trying to bring his brother into focus. 

“We?” he asked and staggered a little before catching his footing. “ _We_ are not kissing boys? What have you been up to Castiel?” 

“I…” Cas glanced over his shoulder almost expecting Dean in the hallway but was relieved to see there was no one there. “I am going to get something to drink for our guests.” 

“Eggnog!” Gabriel declared and pushed past Castiel as he half dashed and half stumbled towards the kitchen. Cas thought to join him, but then decided against it with a sigh. Instead, he took the lounge chair he vacated what felt like a lifetime ago, and quickly stuffed the My Little Pony book into the crack beside the cushion. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. My brother seems to have drowned all sense of boundaries in his alcohol.” Sam just smiled and shrugged. 

“It’s Christmas. If you can’t get drunk and kiss a stranger on Christmas then when can you?” Castiel chuckled at this. Sam was very clever. But Castiel wasn’t drunk, so what was his excuse for kissing a stranger? 

“Hopefully your brother will obtain a tow truck and get you both on your way. Are you visiting family? Are you from out of town?” Sam shrugged, his smile fading a little, and he glanced out the window at the thick clouds of falling snow. 

“We are from around here, but there isn’t much family left to spend the holiday with. We were on our way back from driving out of state to visit our father’s grave.” 

“Ah,” Castiel said with a nod. Why had he not thought to do that before? “My father passed as well. I understand how much it hurts this time of year.” 

“Well, we have each other still,” Sam said with a shrug and a smile. “It’s nice to have a brother you can depend on.” Cas frowned and glanced to the living room entrance. Is that how he would describe Gabriel? Is that how Gabriel would describe him? 

“Honestly,” Sam said and Cas turned back to study him, “I think it’s kind of nice spending the holiday with someone new. Even if we don’t know each other very well or…at all for that matter, it’s still nice.” 

“Yes,” Cas agreed with a slow nod. “Yes, it is.” 

The conversation stilled between them but the silence wasn’t awkward. When a clatter came from the kitchen and Gabriel cursed, both men laughed softly and glanced at each other. 

“Your brother seems really sweet,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Yes, he is,” Castiel had to confess. Maybe Gabriel could be a brother to depend on too. 

Dean stomped into the room on heavy boots and threw himself into the loveseat next to Sam with an exhausted sigh. Castiel looked down at his hands; wanting to meet Dean’s eye but fearing what he might see there. Perhaps he overreacted. Perhaps the kiss wasn’t such a big deal. It was rather nice actually. Dean smelled like pine and crisp winter air. 

“We are out of luck, Sammy. Every tow company I call says they’re either closed for the holiday, or they are overwhelmed because of the snow. Every single damn one of them wants us to call back after tomorrow.” 

“ _After_ tomorrow?” Sam asked, surprised. He glanced at Castiel. “Is there someone else we can call?” 

“Do you know anyone?” Dean snapped back and both the brothers stared down at their laps; dismally glum. 

“Perhaps…” Castiel swallowed and glanced at the doorway. The commotion in the kitchen had grown still. “Perhaps you would like to stay here until the situation clears up.” Both heads lifted; eyes on him, but before either could answer, Gabriel flew into the room with a screech. His hand held a tray full of sloshing mugs that he quickly set on the serving table and then flung his arms around Castiel. 

“Oh Castiel, you wonderful brother, you! You set this up didn’t you? If not, it surely was divine intervention that brought two gorgeous men to our eager doorstep!” Cas struggled against his brother, the thick red sweater smothering against his mouth, but Gabriel held a firm grip; hugging Cas to death for this sudden change in evening entertainment. 

“Gabriel!” Cas whined, pushing at his brother, “Get off of me!” Then in an instant, Gabe was lifted off of Castiel and whisked to his feet. He stumbled, squinting up at Dean, then turned and quickly occupied the newly vacated position on the loveseat next to Sam after Dean released him. 

“Thank you,” Cas said, feeling winded and overwhelmed. Gabriel had mussed his hair up even more so, and he was certain it resembled the way he looked after tossing in his bed all night. Gabe knocked Cas’s glasses askew as well. Cas reached with slender fingers, intending to correct them, but then Dean reached out and plucked them off of his face. 

“Um…” Cas looked up, uncertain what to say, but Dean just stared at him with those crazy intense eyes. Cas swallowed hard against the nerves bubbling up his throat. Then Dean leaned over, placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose once more, and moved to sit next to Cas on the floor. 

“Oh no, please let me get you a chair,” Cas said getting to his feet. He walked towards the kitchen. 

“Just snuggle up in the chair with him,” Gabriel called over, “it’s big enough.” 

“I couldn’t possibly,” Cas began, not sure if he liked the way his heart was racing after staring into Dean’s eyes. He felt like he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. 

“If they are going to stay here all night, you can’t expect poor Dean to sit on a kitchen chair,” Gabriel said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Sam and nuzzled gently against his neck. 

“I never said we were spending the whole night,” Dean said. “You offered, but we didn’t agree.” 

Cas looked up at him, blinking in surprise. He just assumed, considering the circumstances, that the offer wasn’t even up for debate. He didn’t realize that the Winchester’s might have an alternative plan for the evening. Before he could think about how it sounded, Castiel did something he had not done for years. He took a chance. 

“What do I need to do to convince you to stay?” Dean grinned broadly at this and Cas had to assume he made the right choice. 

“I’ll have to give that some thought,” Dean said with narrowed eyes that made him all the more irresistible. “In the meantime, I would love the chance to just warm up a bit and have some of whatever is in those mugs over there. 

“Eggnog!” Gabriel declared, springing to his feet, “less egg, more nog.” He picked up his tray and handed mugs to all present. It was in this moment Cas realized Gabriel had poured some for him as well. The grandfather clock chimed, marking the eight o’clock hour. 

“Gabe, you know I don’t drink stuff like this,” Cas scolded but then Dean was sitting; squeezing in beside him, and Cas clutched the mug to his chest as he stared at this brazen man that kissed him just thirty minutes ago without warning. 

“Oh, you’re going to have to drink it,” Dean said with a grin, “otherwise, how will I know you didn’t drug it to take advantage of me?” 

“This is really good, Dean,” Sam said of his own mug of eggnog and Gabriel practically radiated pride at the appreciation of his concoction. 

They settled in quickly with each other and conversation came easily to them. Cas sipped at his eggnog; wincing from the burn and the flavor, but after some time he grew more familiar with the taste and it wasn’t so hard to stomach. When Gabriel brought in another round of mugs, Cas accepted his willingly. He smiled at Dean; feeling giddy from the effects of his drink, and when Dean snaked an arm around his shoulder, Cas leaned into him readily. 

Gabriel was not the least bit shy about pointing out how adorable they looked and how he hoped he and Sam looked equally as appealing as though they were all the best of friends. Then he proceeded to argue which of them were the cuter couple comparatively, but Cas wasn’t so embarrassed by his brother anymore. In truth, he realized that Gabriel was a pretty great brother to have. 

“I love you, Gabe,” Cas said before he even knew the words were out of his mouth. His brother had been rambling on about how cheese curls were far better than Cheetos which should not have been nearly as funny as it was, and then suddenly Cas was confessing his sibling love to his annoying older brother. Gabriel stared at him. They all did. Then suddenly Gabriel threw his head back in a boisterous laugh. 

“Oh man, Castiel, you are so drunk,” he exclaimed as he wiped a tear from his eye, “but I love you too.” The clock chimed as the words were spoken and Cas looked up to see that it was midnight already. Another year and another tradition of togetherness upheld. How did it fly past so quickly? 

“Look at the time,” Dean said, and pulled away from Cas. “It’s getting late.” 

“Where are you going?” Cas asked but Dean just walked into the hall without answering. Cas glanced over at Sam and Gabe, and both men shrugged at him in almost comical unison. Cas pushed out of the lounge chair, and fought to stay steady as the room spun around him. His stomach lurched a little, but then everything settled into place and he could move once more. 

“Dean?” he called out and shuffled into the hall. He thought Dean might be at the front door. He worried that he would find Dean pulling on his coat and his hood; stuffing hands into gloves caked with ice and snow, but instead Dean was down the other end of the hall, leaning against the entrance to Cas’s bedroom where Dean had used the phone earlier. Cas staggered, then pushed himself forward to where Dean stood. 

“If you are looking for the bathroom, it’s over there,” Cas said and pointed to an adjacent door that was slightly ajar. 

“You still want me to stay here tonight?” Dean asked, and Cas felt a chill run through him. Dean’s voice had changed. It sounded lower; almost predatory. Cas wouldn’t look at him but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him. Boring into him. Stripping him naked and unlocking secrets he didn’t know his body possessed. He reached for his tie; concentrating on straightening it, and took a steadying breath. 

“I would hate for you to go out in this weather,” Cas said indifferently. He bit at his lip though; ruining the image he was trying to portray. He has done this sort of thing before, but it has been a long long time. Too damn long. And Dean was very very hot. 

“I think what I heard you say before was ‘what can I do to convince you to stay’?” Dean quoted and Cas pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

“I might recall saying something like that,” Cas said and dared a quick glance in Dean’s direction. Those eyes were just how he imagined they would look. 

“Well I think I know what you can do to convince me, Castiel,” Dean said and pushed off of the wall. He turned, flowing fluidly into Cas’s room, and Cas followed him with curiosity. He was proud to say he did not stumble in the least. 

“What would that be?” he asked as his fingers combed through his hair. He glanced in the mirror on his dresser and straightened it as best he could. 

“I want you to kiss me, Cas,” Dean said and Cas looked up at his reflection in the mirror. “Kiss me like you aren’t afraid to do it this time.” 

“I wasn’t afraid,” Cas said, turning. He frowned, feeling a little indignant. “I was startled is all.” 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow. Cas glanced towards his neatly arraigned bed. The phonebook still opened on the corner of the mattress. 

“I barely know you,” he admitted even though his heart raced. Dean moved closer; dangerously close, and Cas’s breath caught in his throat. 

“You know enough, don’t you? I’d really like to give you the chance to know a whole lot more. But I have to be honest with you…” reaching out, Dean placed fingers against the edge of Cas’s jaw and gently turned his head until their eyes met. Those amazing green eyes looked lonely. They looked lost. They looked hungry. “Kissing you again has been the only thing on my mind all night.” 

Cas closed the distance between them in an instant. He didn’t care how desperate he looked. He didn’t care how frantic he was. His lips worked of their own accord as he kissed and sucked and licked all along Dean’s face. The reaction was explosive. His body wanted, needed, throbbed, and desired. He moaned, pushing hips readily against Dean’s, and through the haze of his drink and the exhaustion of the night, he yearned to feel this stranger take him. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to come. Let this sex god with his green eyes, be the one to do it. 

“Fuck me, Dean,” Cas whispered, too drunk to feel foolish for his words, but Dean pulled away from his hands and his kisses. He stumbled backwards a bit, turning from where Cas almost quivered with need, and tried to catch his breath. 

“We’re not doing this tonight,” Dean said, not meeting Cas’s eye, and Cas could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Why?” he asked in a voice like gravel. He barely recognized the sound of his own word. 

“Because you’re drunk and I’m drunk and we’re not doing this tonight.” 

“But I know what I’m doing. I know what I want. Dean…” Dean turned and looked at him. Cas knew he sounded petulant and needy but when Dean looked at him, it didn’t feel that way at all. The same need was right there all over Dean’s face. In his eyes. The way he bit against the swell of his lower lip. He wanted Cas just as much as Cas wanted him. 

“Cas, you aren’t some cheap fling. You are better than that. Give me time to do this right, alright?” Dean reached out, gentle fingers against his cheek, and Cas closed his eyes. The room spun like a top in the darkness of his mind. 

“I think I may need the bathroom instead,” Cas admitted and Dean laughed. He helped Cas across the hall and deposited him in the bathroom while shutting the door behind him. An hour later, Cas was still in there; swearing to himself that he would never ever EVER drink Gabriel’s eggnog again! 

 

When Cas opened his eyes again, he felt like he had the worst flu of his life. He was in his bed, although how he got there he didn’t know, and he was still in most of the previous night’s attire minus sweater and tie. For it was the next morning, he could see as much through his window, and as the nights he events suddenly flooded back to him in a mad rush of imagery, Castiel groaned. Did he really say those things? Do those things? Did he really make that much of an ass out of himself? 

“What’s wrong?” A groggy voice said and Cas twisted in his bed. He would have jumped out of it completely if his legs weren’t all tangled up in…legs. Dean’s legs. How did he not notice this before? 

“I was…just thinking of all the stupid things I said last night…” Castiel confessed. He reached for his hair, smoothing it out. He didn’t want it sticking up everywhere in front of Dean. Dean who was flushed and soft and so utterly gorgeous. “I figured I blew it.” 

“You didn’t blow it,” Dean said, laughing and then winked, “not yet at least.” The implications lit Cas’s face up like the sun. He looked, reaching for his glasses, but Dean stilled his hand. 

“I like you with them, but I kind of like to see you without them too,” he said of the glasses and reached up to get a handful of Cas’s hair. He pulled Cas down and gave him a quick sleepy kiss. “I like seeing this all messed up too,” he said, ruffling Cas’s hair. 

“Dean, did we…” Cas couldn’t remember anything past the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, stumbled out into the hall and… 

“We just slept. I hope you don’t mind sharing. I didn’t want to wander around looking for another bedroom, and the couch was a little occupied.” 

“Occupied, how?” Cas asked, blinking against his blurry surroundings and Dean grinned. Rolling, he got out of the bed and circled round to offer Cas his hand. Cas took a brief moment to appreciate the tight t-shirt and boxers Dean was wearing, before pulling the blankets back and getting to his feet. The room tilted, his stomach churned, and Cas groaned. 

“Yeah, eggnog is not your friend,” Dean said with a laugh and walked into the hallway. “I’d offer to cook breakfast if I could tolerate the smells,” Cas grumbled but Dean just shook his head. 

“Maybe later. Come look at this,” he said over his shoulder and slipped in through the entrance of the living room. Cas kind of liked seeing how at ease Dean seemed in his house. He could get used to having another guy in the house. Gabriel was always running around and the nights were often far too quiet. Not to mention the sparks that went off inside him like little fireworks every time he thought about kissing Dean the night before. His eyes lingered along the slope of Dean’s back; the swell of his ass, and Cas almost ran into him before realizing Dean had stopped just inside the entranceway. 

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled, unsteady still on his feet, and looked up to see the reason Dean was unable to use the loveseat. Gabriel had made a bed of Sam’s body; literally sleeping on top of him while Dean’s behemoth of a brother had arms and legs draped over the edges of the couch like a spider. 

“They look cute together,” Cas said softly. 

“Not as cute as we do,” Dean said with a grin; reminiscent of Gabriel’s discussion the night before. 

“Should we wake them?” Cas asked, unsure if Dean wanted his brother to be used as a bed but Dean just shrugged. 

“Nah, let them sleep. In the meantime, show me your kitchen and I’ll whip you up my fail safe fix for any hangover.” Cas smiled and followed Dean into the kitchen. Behind them in the living room, the grandfather clock softly chimed the hour. 


End file.
